Tails Vail
by Hwry
Summary: Sonic takes away Tails horror films because He believes Tails gets to scarred by them.
1. Chapter 1

In the hall way Tails screamed at the top of his lungs, that more resembled a tea kettle then vocal chords. He feel hard on to his butt, covering his face with arms. Trying to protect himself from the loomimg phantom. It had a white sheet plasma form. Floating a few inches off the floor. In a begging plea Tails yelled, "Please don't take my soul." The ghost gave no reply. Tails sat with his face covered and continued to shutter. As the time and silence passed. Tails slowly pulled his arms away form his face to see what happen to his tormentor. Hopefully it moved on, dispersed back into the ether. As soon as his eyes focused Tails let out a second scream. The demon was still there staring down at him. Tails yelled again and again; over and over. As he screamed he could not take his eyes off the figure. The more he looked at it the more pulsating detail he could see in it. Then he began to hear something coming him way. Another monster! Coming for him. It's silhouette construed and lanky, like a stick figure drawing. Walking towards him with it's massive hands rubbing over the walls. What was it doing? Tails eyes widened and his screams turned to whines.


	2. Chapter 2

The lights turned on in the hall. Tails couldn't have been happier. It was his hero Sonic. "SONIC! There's a monster!" Yelled Tails, as he pointed to the creature. Sonic lazaly looked in the direction of Tails finger. "Come on Tails. It's just a lab coat. Matter a fact it's your lab coat. I can't believe it happened again. Another of your midnight terrors making me loose sleep." Sonic raised his fist as if he was going to slap Tails but then whispered to himself. "I promised myself I would get mad." Tails got up and acted like he was dusted himself off. Obiously he was in the house, there was no dust. He spoke, "Sonic, I'm sorry. I though for sure this time it was a real monster." He looked at his lab coat gently rocking back and forth in the closet. "I don't know what came over me. Must of been that chilli dog I ate." Sonic sighed; "Tails lisen. You been having night terrors almost every night, and I'm tired of your excusses, and I'm tired of loosing sleep." Tails was surprised by Sonic's demoner. He was so serious. Tails knew he was in trouble. Sonic raised his hand and Tails winced expecting a blow. Sonic's fist came down relesing itself as a pointed finger, it's aim drected at Tails. Sonic words came out firm and with authority. "Tails, I'm not tolerating this any more. I've known you been watching horror movies before bed and they're the cause for all your behavior. Your no longer alouded to watch them. I'm taking them away." Tails couldn't believe it. Horror movies were his favorite. He watched at least two or three a day. Over whelmed he graveled at Sonic's feet. "Sonic. Please. Anything but that." "I said no." "PLEASE!" Tails recieved an unexpected jolt form Sonic's hand as it slapped him. "When I say no, I mean no, and you made me break my promise to myself not to loose my temper. I'm going to bed. Good night." Sonic walked of to bed. Tails carried himself to his bed room. It was lit by a table side lamp. He decided to go to bed but before he went to sleep, he made sure to turn on his night light. Staring down at his bed, he looked at his pillow covered in water stains and he knen tonight he would make more with his tears. He got under his sheets and turned out. The room only eluminated by the night light in the corner and the only sounds, his sobs muffled by his pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Tails awoke feeling quite sanguine. He hoped out of bed and gave a stretch. He yawned and wondered what he would do today. He looked at his calendar. The day was Wednesday. "Oh boy! It's horror classic Wednesday." Tails been planning this all week. He set it up himself. A stack of classic horror films by the t.v. One already in the player ready to go, waiting on the start button. Over joyed he ran to the kitchen. "Before put in the my movie I'll need snacks." He poured himself a bowel cereal form the cupboard and milk form the fridge. He grabbed a spoon from the draw and took his first treat of the day to the living room. He plopped down in his favorite chair in front of the T.V. With the remote he turned on the television and pressed play. Tails spooned a mouth full of cereal. He squirmed in delight. Spooned another mouth full as he waited for the movie to play. By the third spoon he knew something was wrong. His horror classic should have started by now. Why wasn't it running? He hit the play button again, nothing. He got up to check in the device. It was empty. "I swear left it hear." Then Tails noticed that the horror stack he left by the T.V. was gone as well. "What's going on?" He said to himself. His sanguine emotion began to fade as he remembered the forlorn scene of last night. Sonic telling him no more horror films. He must of taken them away. Tails was mad. Thinking If Sonic was here I would beat him up so bad, but remembering how fragile of a individual he was how strong Sonic was he felt powerless, even in his own fantasy. Melancholy began to over take Tails. Then suddenly he perked up remembering his secret stash of horror films he kept hidden in his room. He went to his room oped his dresser draw and felt in the back for his treasure. Nothing was there. Sonic Most of known about them as well. How did Sonic always know. Tails eyes began to get puffy; a few tears slipped down.


	4. Chapter 4

Tails felt embarrassed to feel so upset. It's not like it was that big of a deal. Was is? Why he could find other things to do. Even though it wasn't the weekend, Tails decided to go the bathroom to freshen him self up and wash his face. As he walked to the restroom, nodded to himself and fist bumping himself in the chest saying, "There is never a reason to be bored." He got to the door and turned the handle. He stepped inside the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Tails was terrified at what he saw in the reflective surface. Was it a monster and a demon. The thing he saw last night, has it returned? Paralyzed in fear Tails stood and stared. Then screamed for Sonic and hide in the tub, wrapping himself with the shower curtain for protection. He waited; Sonic would save him, he always does. But the things Tails sees are never real. Illusions of his thought just rose in his mind. Funny, he never really recognized that before. All this time he never connected the dots and always moved for the motions. Was this conscience bubbling in his mind? Did he just grow up a little. Tails pulled the curtain aside. He stepped out of the tub and faced the mirror. The monster was still there! Tails got ready to run, but then decided to stay. "I'm not afraid of you. You're not real." The reflection of the creature didn't go away. As Tails yelled at and waved his arms to shoo it away, he recognized it spoke in unison with him and copied his movements. "Is that me?" Tails stared at the thing in disgust and even pity. It was scroungy and short. It looked so weak; such a weakling. It's eyes were sunken in, chin receded. It had fur. Tails started speaking to himself. "This can't be me. I'm big and strong. People think I'm beautiful. It's fur has bold spots. Maybe I scratch when I get nervous but not to the point where I give myself hairless patches. No one would want to hangout with that thing. People like to hangout with me; it's just everyone's been busy. Besides I like being alone." Tails felt like something inside him broke. Brow furrowed, his lip curled outward and his eyes winced. He let out a wail and began to cry uncontrollably. In his chocked and stuttering voice, he kept repeating to himself, "no one will love."


	5. Chapter 5

When Tails calmed down he couldn't really believe his refection but he couldn't ignore it. In shock he walk back to his room. Sat down on his bed and wrapped himself in his blanket and rocked back and forth. Sonic came home. "Tails I'm home." No reply. Sonic walked around looking for him. He came to him in his room. "Tails what are you doing, sitting there wrapped up in your bed sheet." Tails stuttering said, "Sonic I'm a ma ma monster." Sonic replied, by saying, "Tails don't be so ridiculous. You spend all your time lounging around, you barley shower and all you eat is junk food. Your obviously aren't going to be perfect. You spend all your time watching horror films, you think you could get out a bit or do something else." Tails expression was and unwavering. He remained rocking, wrapped in his blanket. "There is nothing else for me to do. I don't have any friends. Horror movies is all have." Sonic sighed, "Fine I'll give your movies back if It makes you stop acting so ridiculous." "I don't need them anymore." "What do you mean you don't need them any more? You love these movies."

"I thought I did but now I recognized, I was just waiting and using them to pass the time. All life is; is just waiting game. And now I'm living with no illusions."

"Whoa Tails. Talk about a creepy speech. If that's how you feel suit yourself." Sonic walked out of the room saying to himself, "Jes maybe he his a monster; no wonder he doesn't have friends."

Tails overheard Sonic taking to him self, usually the harsh words would get to him but he was numb, unable of feeling. He felt sick of emotions and whispered to himself "No more."


End file.
